You Can't Run From True Love
by coldcrafter
Summary: "My mother used to tell me you can't run from true love. Well you can't run from it if you can't find it." Jasmine has found her true love, but it's not who she wishes it to be. Soon she will have to learn that love is not based on popularity, talent, intellect and appearance but is based on understanding, kindness and longing. Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

My mother used to tell me that you can't run from true love. Well, you can't run from it if you can't find it. I have yet to find it and believe me. I've looked. People say there's someone out there for everyone. If that someone lives in Russia, then we've got a problem.

My parents were meant for each other. It's like their lives were written out for them. My father had fought to be with mom. He chased her across the country and never stopped thinking about her. They still gaze at each other with love filling their eyes. Their smiles are thankful and caring towards each other.

I want a man who will treat me like that. I want some to put their arm around me and pull me close. Someone who I can fall asleep next too and wake up with them at my side. I just want someone to be there for me.

***(Jazz is 17 and Uriah is 15)

"Bye mom!" My brother yells over his shoulder.

We walk in silence down the empty street to the bus stop. The air held a slight chill that nipped at you by the legs and spread through you like a virus. Only slight murmurs are heard at the bus stop. Soon the only sound is the faint rattle of the coming bus. It slows to a stop and we silently file on. My eyes dart across the foreheads of middle schoolers. Then I lower my gaze when the meet the high schoolers. Yes, I was in high school, but a lot of them held an unknown hatred for me.

The only empty seat is beside Devon Williams. Devon Williams was consider a nerd. He hung out with geeks, was fairly smart, and well, wasn't popular. A popular like me can't be seen with a geek like him. It doesn't matter how handsome he is, it just doesn't work.

I sit on the very edge of the seat, as far away from him as possible. I try to pick up the conversation of my friends, but their judging eyes always drift to Devon.

"Jasmine Hughes to the office please. Jasmine Hughes to the office. Thank you," a sweet voice says over the PA.

Every set of eyes land on me. I leave my things where they are and walk out of the class. The hallways are bare apart from the odd student. One of them just so happens to be Devon.

"Hey Jazz," he says with a perfect smile.

"Oh, uh, Devon right?"

He nods. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes and clear skin. He was honestly pretty cute for a nerd.

"See ya," he says, turning down a hallway.

When I get to the office I can see my mother glaring at Uriah, with her arms crossed.

"Your brother got suspended. Want to come home early?" My mother asks.

"Sure," I shrug.

She signs us out and walks out of the school. After grabbing my things, Uriah and I tag along behind her.

"What did ya do this time?" I ask, nudging my brother.

"A kid was pissing me off so I punched him."

I let out a snort of a laugh. My brother had a short temper. This wasn't the first time something like this happened.

My parents have told me that they used to be YouTubers. I have never watched their videos. Considering I had an afternoon to myself, I went on a search for them. I google "Mitchell Hughes" and find a channel by the name of BajanCanadian. His latest video had been uploaded years ago. It was a v-log with the title reading "Goodbye YouTube." Sure enough it's a younger version of my father talking to the camera. In the description is a link for a channel by the name of JazzyJams.

Her latest video was a cover of Silhouettes by Of Monsters and Men. (Listen to it!) Her voice is soft and smooth. It's the voice I grew up to. The voice that sang me to sleep. The voice that soothed me. The voice I know, and love.

"It's hard letting go. I'm finally at peace but it feels wrong," her voice dances through my mind. "Slow, I'm getting up. My hands and feet are weaker than before.

"And you are folded on the bed, where I rest my head. There's nothing I see. Darkness becomes me.

"But I'm already there, I'm already there. Wherever there is you, I will be there too. But I'm already there, I'm already there. Wherever there is you, I will be there too.

"There's nothing that I'd take back  
But it's hard to say there's nothing I regret. Cause when I sing, you shout  
I breathe out loud You bleed, we crawl like animals. But when it's over, I'm still awake.

"A thousand silhouettes, dancing on my chest. No matter where I sleep, you are haunting me.

"But I'm already there, I'm already there. Wherever there is you, I will be there too. I'm already there, I'm already there. Wherever there is you, I will be there too.

"'Cause I'm already there, I'm already there. Wherever there is you, I will be there too. I'm already there, I'm already there. Wherever there is you, I will be there too."

My father sings along with her. I've never heard him sing before. His voice isn't as pure as my mothers, but it harmonizes perfectly. In every glance towards each other, their eyes sing with unspoken love.

I filter through my mother's videos. Hearing her peaceful voice through the young lips that were once hers.

"Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up? I am still your charm, or am I just bad luck? Are we drawing closer or are we just getting more lost?" Begins one video.

In the background, is a two year old me, sitting calmly.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours first. Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse. Let's unwrite the pages and replace them with our own words," my dad sings.

"We live on front porches and swing life away. We get by just fine here on minimum wage," they sing together, but there's one other voice. (Swing Life Away- Rise Against)

Standing at the doorway, is my mother singing along with a smile.

"What are you doing?" She finally asks me.

"Uh, ah, nothing," I stammer, about to exit YouTube.

She laughs softly and walks over to the computer.

"If you want a good cover, watch this one," she tells me, clicking on a video.

"I slipped away last night. Took me away from sight and the place unknown. All crushed upon my skin, this mess I put you in and the punch I threw," she looks even younger in this video. Her hair is dyed a different colour and there's no sign of the piercings and tattoos she now has. (Your Love Means Everything- Coldplay)

That's not the only thing though. Her singing is even more breathtaking. It's full of emotion and feeling. Every word that passes her lips tells a story.

"Why is this one so much better?" I ask when the song finishes.

"Pain brings out the best in a person."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"This was right before I moved to Toronto and right after your father and I had broken up."

"Why did that make this song so beautiful?"

"With a rough past, I tended to take things a little too hard. And when so much sorrow builds up you have to find an outlet."

"And yours was singing?"

She nods a yes and clicks on another video.

"When the days are cold and the cards all fold," (Demons- Imagine Dragons) "And the saints we see are all made of gold."

Again, her voice has an edge to it that makes it seem like a tear will slip at any moment. It creates a year inside of you, that tips apart your emotions.

"Mom? Do you think we could record a cover together?"

"Sure, why not?"

"What song?"

"It's entirely up to you."

"What are some mellow songs you used to listen too?"

"Well there's a lot of stuff by Coldplay we could sing."

I search my mind for any Coldplay songs I remember my mom playing.

"How about Green Eyes? Or maybe Amsterdam? Sparks? Fix You?" I list off the ones I can name.

"We could just sing them all."

"Ok," I chirp.

My mother takes a moment to set up a camera, two mics, tune her guitar and pull up the lyrics to Fix You.


	2. Chapter 2

**warning: there is mention of sex but it doesnt go into detail.**

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep," my mother sings smoothly.

"Stuck in reverse," I attempt to harmonize with her.

"And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone, but it goes to waste."

"Could it be worse?" This time some of the nervous pressure I fell lifts off. "Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you."

"And high up above or down below. When you're too in love to let it go. But if you never try you'll never know. Just what you're worth," this time my moms silky voice isn't there to disguise mine.

"Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you," the words dance off of my mothers mouth.

"Tears stream down your face. When you lose something you cannot replace. Tears stream down your face. And I..." Our voices are perfectly in tune as I finally relax.

"Tears stream down your face. I promise you I will learn from my mistakes. Tears stream down your face. And I..."

"Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you," my voice drifts off at the end and all is silent.

My mom shuts off the recording and smiles at me.

"I'll edit it and then it can go on YouTube," she informs me.

I glance down at the clock in the corner of the computer screen. It's five already?

"I have to go," I state.

"Go where?"

"A boy from school is throwing a party tonight. Remember?"

"As long as you come back a sober virgin, that's ok with me."

I roll my eyes at my mothers comment. I take the stairs up to my room two at a time. The boy who was throwing the party just so happened the most popular kid in the school. He was also one of the cutest.

I curl my hair and put on my makeup a little bolder. I change into a pair of black leggings and a loose white shirt that is tight fitting at the bottom and low cut. I slide on a pair of red heels.

I rush down the stairs to see that my dad is home. He smiles at me.

"What's with the getup?" He asks.

"Party," I put simply.

"Alyssa is here!" My mother's voice shouts from the kitchen.

"Ok, I'll just be a sec!" I yell back. "See ya Dad."

As I pass the kitchen I say goodbye to my mom. Waiting patiently at the front door is Alyssa. In the car, Ava, Sam, and Chloe are waiting.

*time skip*

The five of us, gawk at the front door. Apparently, Ethan's parents were gone for the weekend, leaving the perfect opportunity for a party. The door was open, even though it was mid-February. Through the open door and the windows, the two-story house looked packed. We could clearly make out the music from our post on the opposite end of the pathway. All five of us had been to parties like this, just not this big. I straighten my posture and walk in, followed by my friends.

Inside, was boiling from the dozens of bodies packed in. It was next to impossible to get through the front door. The place held a sickly sweet smell of sweat and spilt alcohol. There was a lingering cloud of smoke up by the ceiling and that's when it hit me. The stench of Pot.

I quickly check over my shoulder to see if my friends were following me, when I hear, "Hey Jasmine!"

I whip around to see Ethan Dahlberg himself beckoning me over. I let my lips form into a small smile. I weave my way through the crowd to the kitchen, where Ethan and a few others are gathered around the island.

"Glad you could make it," he says with his charming smile.

"Glad I could come," I respond with a flirtatious grin.

"Care for a beer?" He asks.

"Oh...uh...no thanks," I stammer.

"Oh come on, one beer won't do any harm."

"I guess you're right," I say with a shrug. He had a point, one beer never caused any harm.

He walks off to grab me said beverage and comes back with a dark coloured bottle.

***  
I wake up with a banging head ache. That's not the only thing wrong. The white textured ceiling if my bedroom is now made up of charcoal coloured tiles. This is not my bedroom. This isn't even my house. Glance over to see the back of a head. I search my mind for any memory of why I'm here, but I don't remember a thing. That's when I see the two pairs of pants on the floor.

"Shit," I mutter to myself.

I hear the groan of the body beside me. Ethan rolls over to face me and smiles.

"What happened last night?" I blurt out.

"You don't remember?"

"If I did I wouldn't be asking."

"Funny, you didn't even drink half a beer."

"Well that was a big help."

He gives me a tired shrug and pulls me closer to him. We stay locked I our embrace until we hear someone clearing their throat.


End file.
